sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Birth of Susan
TheCityMaker presents Sleeping Susan A spoof of Walt Disney's 1959 classic "Sleeping Beauty" With the voices of Maryke Hendrikse as Susan Test Selena Gomez as the singing voice of Susan Test Andrew Francis as Gil Nexdor Tyley Ross as the singing voice of Gil Nexdor Tara Strong as Penelope Spectra and Marie Alyssa Milano as Angel Niketa Calame as Young Nala Billy West as Dr. Horace N. Buggy Kathleen Barr as Lila Test and Daran Norris as The Chameleon and Mr. Turner Chorus: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream We see a book with the title of this parody sitting on a desk with a lit candle. The book opens and shows how the story begins. "In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Susan." Chorus: Sweet Susan The story continued, "Yes, they named her after the lily, for she filled their lives with sweetness. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Chorus: On that joyful day On that joyful DAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! The pages in the book become real as several well-dressed people of all sizes, shapes and colors were gathering up to the castle. There were the rich dressed in their fancy outfits and knights riding atop horses, and many more. They were all shouting out cheers and cries and singing on this merry day. Thus, on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited birth. And the people kept singing as they marched up the pathway up to a tall castle beyond the grounds. Inside the castle in the thrown room, the people were also gathering there. Chorus: Joyfully now to our princess we come Bringing gifts and all good wishes too We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the princess Susan! All of her subjects adore her Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Susan! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Susan! Hail Susan! Hail Susan! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Susan! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Susan! Once all of the people entered into the castle, they saw a male fox and a woman sitting on two separate thrones and a royal crib between them. There were many different colored banners of all sizes and shapes hanging from the walls and the ceiling. The fox has auburn fur, tan markings at his face, ear innards, palms, soles, and underbelly, a bushy tail with a white tip, white cheeks, black eyebrows, and turquoise eyes, wearing a white turtleneck shirt and black pants. His name was Dr. Horace N. Buggy. The woman was a businesswoman with brown hair and teal eyes, wearing medium blue collarless suit with a picture of blue buttons, a white shirt with a collar sticking out of her suit, a blue skirt, a dark red necklace and maroon-colored high-heeled shoes. Her name was Lila Test, Horace's wife. "Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Horace and his Queen made welcome their life long friend." Several heralds dressed in British guard uniforms blew trumpets as Wally Walrus unfurled a scroll and called out the two names off of the parchment as a man and a little boy entered the room. "Their royal highnesses, King Daran Turner and Prince Gil Nexdor!" Sure enough, the man has black hair, wearing a white dress shirt, a black necktie, blue jeans, and black shoes. His name was Mr. Daran Turner. The boy was 5 years old with blonde hair, brown eyebrows, and blue eyes, wearing a brown English cap, a loose golden-yellow shirt, white stockings, a red vest, olive green trousers that went down to his knees, long white socks, and shiny black shoes with gold buckles on them. His name was Gil Nexdor, Mr. Turner's son. Mr. Turner walked up to the throne where Dr. Buggy was sitting. Dr. Buggy got up from his throne, walked over to Mr. Turner, and gave him a big hug. They shook hands and talked to each other while Mr. Turner introduced Gil to Dr. Buggy. Dr. Buggy smiled and shook Gil's hand, pleased to meet him. "Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Gil Nexdor, Mr. Turner's son and heir to Dr. Buggy's child would be betrothed." Mr. Turner guided Gil to Lila's throne. She and her future son-in-law looked in the crib and saw the sleeping baby girl in her crib. "And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride." Gil looked puzzled! Could this be the girl of his dreams? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs